Re: YumeRanger
by henshin legend
Summary: Where there are dreams there nightmares. Be brave. Be strong. Fight for whats right. Fight for your dream. Those who dream are the ones that fight! Yumenosenshi Sentai...YUMERANGER! Get Dreaming!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: And So It Begins

Here you are getting ready for bed hoping to have a good dream. You get into your bed and fall asleep and dream of accomplishing the one goal that you find most precious in life. Suddenly your dream becomes a nightmare and you discover that you didn't reach that goal. Now you are awake, but something is off. You look around and notice that you're no longer in your bedroom but instead in what appears to be an office of some kind. As you look around the office you see a podium with a book on it. There is something odd about this book, it is almost as if it's calling out to you, beckoning you to open it up and read whatever is in it. The urge to comply to the books call brings you over and you see the title. It is a rather peculiar title. **Yumeranger: The Ones Who Fight For Those With The Power To Dream**. Before you can reach for the front cover the book magically opens up to the first page on its own. While normally such a thing would make you freak out you just ignore it and start reading.

 _Have you ever had a dream so great and important to you that it became your drive? If the answer was yes then let me ask you this, what would you do if you had lost the drive to believe and achieve said dream? To answer that one of two things could happen; first, you just get depressed and the like. Second, if you had enough faith in that dream then you run the risk of becoming a horrendous beast called a Nightmare. But just what exactly is a Nightmare you may ask? Well the answer shall soon be revealed, but where can we find the answer, that my friend can be found in the story of a special group known as the Yumeranger. This is their story._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Yumeragers are born!

Disclaimer: I just own the story and its characters, not Super Sentai.

"Asdf"= Human talking

"My fingers hurt from all this typing. That's it, time to take a break and relax."

 _'Asdf'= Human thinking_

 _'I wonder what I should put next, troublesome. Damn you writers block, and Damn you Shikamaru!'_

 **"Asdf"= Nightmare talking**

 **"I hate you HenshinLegend, killing me and my kind off. I swear that I, Lord Kabutik ruler of all Nightmare WILL END YOU!"**

 ** _'Asdf'= Nightmare thinking_**

 ** _'Why is it that we're the bad guys? And why are we always the ones that die. You know, if I change sides then there is a higher chance that I'll…nah.'_**

~x~x~x~ = Scene change/Time Skip

-x-x-x- = POV change

Dream 1: Dream On! The Yumerangers Are Born!

Long ago there was an ancient clan known as The Dreamers who learned how to harness the power of their Yume-Beast using a style of fighting called Dream Summoning. Most of the clan believed that they were superior and should be in control of the people that couldn't use Dream Summoning. This corruption caused them to turn into monsters called Nightmares. But there was a small group that believed that their power should be used to protect rather than harm people. This conflict lead to a great war known as The War of Dreams. This war ended when a unknown Nightmare sealed away his brethren, then died shortly after. Now, present time in the city of Wind Breaker the Nightmares are mysteriously revived and ready to resume their war. Now Master Genai, the last of the original dreamers must train the newest generation of warriors. This is their story.

LOCATION: Wind Breaker City & the mountains near by

TIME: 12:00am

The moon is full and bright, casting its light down upon the beautiful, most Eco-friendly city to date, Wind Breaker. The origin of the cities name comes from the fact that it is the most windy city. This great city is home to a shrine in honor of the myth surrounding the founders of said city. Said founders are the great guardians of the cardinal directions; Genbu the black tortoise of the north, Suzaku the vermillion bird of the south, Seiryu the azure dragon of the east, Byakko the white tiger of the west, and Khoryu the golden dragon in the center.

At the outskirts of the town, two hikers were trekking through the mountains. They reached a point in which they wanted to rest. One of them checked the map to see if they were lost or not.

"I don't like this." Said the one with the map.

"What?" Asked the friend.

"It seems that we're at a spot that is rumored to be a place of killing."

"Come on, that's all just legends. We're not going to get killed here just because a lot of people have died at this very spot."

Insert horror movie troupe here, not to mention that what he said was the equivalent of signing your own death warrant. I mean come on dude that is just - sorry about that but really, anyways back to the story.

And at that very moment, the map flew out of the man's hand, causing the friend to laugh at the man. The man let out a growl and chased after the map which flew behind the bushes.

The map was laying on the ground all by itself when the man found it. He tried to pick it up, but a black foot stepped on the map. "Excuse me, can you get off?" The man asked the stranger and looked up…right into a cat head which was stuck on top of a humanoid body. The man let loose a terrible scream then let out a gag.

The friend heard the man scream and ran behind the bushes, "Are you ok!" He shouted, only to see the man impaled into a rock with a spear sticking out the man's chest. The man's face was frozen in shock, unable to move due to the man being dead. Upon seeing the horrifying face that the man had left after his passing, the friend screamed and tried to run away, only to get stopped by the very same monster that had killed the man.

 **"Well, well, what do we have here? A second human?"** The cat monster said with an insane voice then started stabbing the friend with a spear that the monster had. The shadows showed the horrifying killing of the friend. Getting stabbed everywhere by the monster and multiple times on the heart, unable to scream as his lungs were pierced. All the while the monster kept laughing insanely and finally the monster swung his spear, creating a gushing sound. The friend's body dropped to the ground, and a shadow of a round object rolled near the body's shadow. The monster laughed maniacally to the sky.

But enough with the first of the many villains to come, we now finally feature our heroes.

~x~x~x~

LOCATION: Wind Breaker City; King Academy

TIME: 7:00am...ish

Its seven in the morning and the first day of school for everyone. You can see a huge crowd of teenagers heading to King Academy, one of the best high schools in Japan. Among the teens there was a group of five friends making their way to the school.

"Man to think its time for school to start again. I can't wait, this year is going to be the best most exciting year ever. I just know it." Said a boy who had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing the standard uniform of King Academy. It consisted of tan pants, a white shirt, a green dress jacket, but that was optional and a black and blue stripped tie. The boy wore a red hoodie in place of the green jacket. This was the 16 year old freshmen, Sean Garcia.

"Right." Said a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing the standard girls uniform. It consisted of a tan skirt, a white shirt and the optional green dress jacket and a black and blue stripped tie. For the sake of variety she had a black bow in her hair. This was the 16 year old freshmen, Erika Quinn, but she preferred Quinn.

"I guess so." Said a boy that had brown hair and honey-yellow eyes boy. He was wearing the uniform but had on a yellow jacket instead. This was the 17 year old freshmen, James Vargas, Jay for short.

"You guys never cease to entertain me. All joking aside though, I just don't get how you could be happy about school starting again." Was the response of a girl with black hair and ice-blue eyes. She wore the girls uniform and just like Quinn, she had a white scarf for the sake of variety. This was Leo Smith, 16 year old freshmen.

"Finally someone who understands! Thank you Leo. Hey Remness, how about you, you excited to be here or no?" This comment was chipped in by 16 year old freshmen, Drake Vargas, James' non-identical twin brother. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a blue hoodie vest in place of the green jacket.

"You idiot, he said that had to get a copy of his vaccination papers turned in before he can attend school with us. And while I'm at it, Leo I thought your boyfriend was more responsible than that." Said Erika.

"What, there was a mix up and besides, it's not like Sean is any better." Retorted Leo.

"What!"

"Well that is Sean for you." Erika sighed.

"I'm right here! Your supposed to help and defend me not shoot me down. What kind of girlfriend are you."

"The kind that says it as it is." Drake chipped in.

"Yup, 'the best most exciting year ever', and my brother does have a point Sean. Come on guys, lets get to orientation before we're late." James added.

~x~x~x~

LOCATION: Unknown

TIME: 7:25am~ish

In a temple located somewhere in the forest near Wind Breaker city there sat a man that looked to be about 50 years old with a rather cool looking beard. He was wearing a black kimono that looked a bit too much like the outfit that the soul reapers from bleach had. Said man suddenly opened his eyes with a look of shock.

"So they have awakened. This is not good, I must find them soon. Where are you dreamers, just where are you?"

As soon as he said that he closed his eyes and began to focus, most likely on finding the 'dreamers' he spoke about.

~x~x~x~

LOCATION: King Academy, outside the auditorium

TIME: 7:30am

"Well that was just boring. Thirty minutes that I can never get back. Still think this is going to be a 'fun year' Sean?" Asked Drake in a obviously bored fashion.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do. Now...ON TO CLASS!" Said Sean in a excited manor as he bolted to the class room.

"I swear, he's going to be the reason that I get wrinkles early." Said Erika with a shudder.

"At least he's happy...right?" Asked James.

"Sure, and Rem is out going and confident in himself." Quipped Leo.

"Now now, careful Leo. If Remness heard that he would just loose more confidence in himself." James warned.

"I know, but as much as I love him its true. I just wish he wasn't like that, then again that is one of the things that makes him just so damn cute. Still, we really should be getting to class. Don't want to be late to class on our first day now do we."

~x~x~x~

TIME: Lunch Time

"Once again that was boring with a capital 'B'. On the bright side, its lunch and amazingly the food here is good." Said a now some what less bored Drake.

"I know right! That came as a total surprise but thank Kami for the small things." Added Erika.

So they sat there enjoying their lunch when suddenly there was an earthquake. Students began to panic and ran for the woods, well actually it was the parking lot but you get it...right?

"This is NOT what I had in mind when I said this would be a fun year. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Nah, 'ya think." deadpaned Erika.

"Enough, lets get to the shelter before things get worse." Said James in a commanding tone that left no room for argument.

Before they could get to the said shelter they were surrounded by a blinding light. The next thing they knew, they were turned into what could only be described as, well, light. Suddenly the 'light'' flew off to only Kami-sama knows where.

~x~x~x~

LOCATION: the unknown temple from earlier

The 'light' had landed in a rather old and rundown room that resembled a Bhudaist temple. Then the light died down and the teens stood there, feeling disoriented.

"Where are we? And what the HELL just happened?" Screamed Drake.

Out of nowhere there came a sound of laughing.

"You are inside the temple of dreams, although this room is often referred to as a dojo...if you were wondering. Oh, and before I forget, the disorientation will go away soon. You get used to it after two or three times, if not then I'll be sure to get you a trash can or something."

"The hell! Who are you, and why are we here?" Demanded Sean.

"In that order then." Came the voice from behind. "My name is Genai, master Genai if you accept my offer. You are here because I need your help."

"With what?" Asked James cautiously.

"To answer that I must first tell you a story so you can understand. Will you let me?"

"Fine." Said James.

"Whoa, am I the only one that thinks that we should get away from here?" Asked a clearly worried Leo.

"Leo, we don't have a choice. We do not have any clue as to where we are, and Genai is the only one that does. Lets just hear him out, okay." Said James in a calm fashion.

"Fine."

"Truly a leader. Now listen close."

((GENAI'S STORY))

Long ago, during the sengoku period, there was an ancient clan known as The Dreamers. They learned how to harness the power of their inner spirit called a Yume-Beasts using a style of fighting called Dream Summoning. You see, most of the clan believed that they were superior and should be in control of the people that couldn't use Dream Summoning.

This corruption caused them to turn into monsters called Nightmares. But there was a small group that believed that their power should be used to protect rather than harm people. This conflict lead to a great war known as The War of Dreams. This war ended when a unknown Nightmare sealed away his brethren. Unfortunately, before we could confront him and ask why he did what he did he had died.

Now, here in the present time, the Nightmares are back and ready to resume their war. Now I, the last of the original dreamers must train the newest generation of warriors to combat the Nightmares.

((END GENAI'S STORY))

"Damn you are Old if that is true, and let me guess, we are the new generation." Asked Drake sarcastically.

"Yes, you five have the strongest aura that is needed to use dream summoning. Should you agree to help me in getting rid of the Nightmares then you will need to say here to train and harness the power of your yume-beast."

Silence. That was all that was there.

"I'll help. I have always dreamed of helping the world in a big way and what bigger way is there than stopping these Nightmares." Spoke up Sean.

"Think this through Sean, this would be a major commitment. Something that can't be backed out of" Said Erika.

"I know."

"But-"

"Sean is right Erika. If we were brought here for our potential then that most likely means that we are the only ones that can do this. Its the responsible and right thing to do. I'm in." Said James.

"Jay is right, and besides my bro has never led me wrong before, if he's in then I'm in too." Said Drake with a new found seriousness.

"Damn. Sean wouldn't last an hour without me. I'm game." Said Erika who was still a little nervous.

"Good, all thats left is you." Said Genai as he turned and faced Leo. "Will you help me?" Asked Genai.

"No." Said Leo.

"Leo why not?" Asked Erika.

"Rem...he would be in danger. And if he found out then he would worry, that and if I were to die then he would be all alone. I CAN'T and WON'T. I love him too much to do that. I will stay to train, but only so I can protect him. That or I'm gone." Said Leo who was starting to cry.

"Your reason is noble. But I'm sorry, I can't let you train in the art of dream summoning unless you help to defeat the Nightmares."

"Fine. Give me some time to think about this."

"You have an hour, but please do what you think is right. We will not hold it against you, whatever it is you choose."

About half an hour later Leo came in to the room.

"Have you made your choice?" Asked Genai.

"Yes...I'm in, but only because its the right thing to do. But if Remness is in danger than I will do whatever it takes, even if I have to reveal this to him." Said Leo in a way that left no room for any argument. 'Sorry Rem, this is the only way. I'll keep you safe no matter what. I promise'

"Very well. We must begin your training now. It will take a month before you're ready." Said Genai.

"Wait, what, how!" Was the response from everyone.

"You will train in a time chamber, you know, like the one in Dragon Ball Z. One month there is ten minutes out here. Or as I love to say, Muffin Button. Man I love that one. Never gets old." Said Genai with a grin that went from ear to ear. Who would have thought it, this guy is hip.

The first two weeks were sparing and weapons training. The first week was to train them in a basic martial arts style that could easily be altered to fit them should they need to. During the second week Genai had them choose the weapon that felt right to them. Sean picked a bow and arrow, Erika picked a GIANT war hammer, Drake picked a staff with moc blades at both ends, Leo picked gauntlets with moc claws and James picked a katana styled boken.

The last two weeks were spent in meditation. To be more precise, it was to help them tap into their aura as well as find their Yume-Beast. The first part of the week was frustrating to say the least.

It was the last day, afterwards their training was over. The teens sat in full lotus position with their eyes closed, and candles all around them.

"Now concentrate. Look deep inside yourself, find the beast. Find its name. When you can do that then you are ready." Said Genai as he looked at the team.

Suddenly they were engulfed in an ethereal light, each one a different color. Sean's was red with a red spectral Phoenix behind him. Erika's was black with a black spectral turtle behind her. Drake's was blue with a blue spectral Asian dragon behind him. Leo's was white with a white spectral tiger behind her. James' was gold with a gold spectral Asian dragon.

When the spectral beasts faded away the teens opened their eyes. The look of determination and confidence shown brightly.

Sorry for this but when I tried to update chap 2 it went crazy on me. Anyways the Super Sentai part of my brain started to wake up after such a long time so I decided to capitalize on this and put down their training. Also, I just need to make some changes to chapter 3 and then I will post it when I can. Okay, that's it for chapter 2. Next chapter the team will have their first appearance as well as the Nightmares. Please leave your thoughts and suggestions as well as any ideas for future Nightmares. Till next time.


End file.
